


First, I Find You

by eratothemuse



Series: ThranduilsPerkyButt's 5K Follower Giveaway [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers if you haven't seen TWS I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: Being the daughter of Alexander Pierce implicates you in more than you bargained for, especially where The Winter Soldier was involved. When your father's affiliation to HYDRA is outed, the last person you expect to wind back up on your doorstep is the Soldier, but here he is. The question now is, what does he want, and are you able to give it to him?





	First, I Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Imagine: Imagine being Pierce’s daughter and not knowing what he’s doing, but one night you walk in to find the Winter Soldier in your kitchen.
> 
> **Request:** _I would like the story to be set in the movie “Captain America: The Winter Soldier” where the reader is the daughter of Alexander Pierce, but unlike her father she has nothing to do with Hydra. One night, she comes across the Winter Soldier in her house. At first, she is afraid, but then she discovers what Pierce is doing and she tries to help the mysterious soldier escape from her father’s grasp. When it finally happens, the girl realizes she has fallen in love with the Soldier, and after the last battle against Captain America, Bucky goes to find her._
> 
> This is for @armins-shitty-brain, who was one of our 5K Follower Giveaway winners!! I hope you like it, darling!! Thanks for following!  
> \- Meg <3 xx

The problem with super-secret Hydra soldiers is that you hadn’t known the first place to look for some background on the situation you found yourself dropped into. It wasn’t as if you could just go through your father’s files, considering all of them were heavily encrypted and none of them were on the personal computer that he had at home.

What you did know was that, whatever it was, it had to be some shady shit. After all, when you’d found the Winter Soldier for a second time in your home, and he didn’t remember the first time you’d found him there, you’d known they were doing something to him. Whoever ‘they’ were, you hadn’t been quite sure until a little bit later, when you’d gotten him to admit to their being Hydra.

He was terrifying at first. His size in comparison to yours, both in height and muscle mass, was dwarfing. Then there was the mask he wore, which you were quick to find out hid an even more mysterious face.

Even he didn’t know who it belonged to.

“Hey, there, Soldier,” you sigh casually as you walk into the kitchen to see he had already arrived there, probably an hour or so before you. You reach towards the refrigerator, sparing a glance in the direction of the dark-haired man who was a complete mystery to you. You were determined to solve it. He looks right back at you with an intensity that you had come to be used to. It would seem he remembered you this time, so that’s good. Whatever they’d done the last time apparently hadn’t been done again.

He still hadn’t told you what it was.

You don’t offer him a drink or a bite to eat, you just fix your own sandwich along with an extra for him, letting him have the time to collect himself and get comfortable enough to ask, “Have you found out anything?”

“About you? No,” you sigh, frown deepening in dissatisfaction. There wasn’t so much as a whisper about him on the internet, and you’d resorted to filtering through history books with sections on Hydra in the hopes to get something you could use. So far, all you’d found was, “A bunch about Captain America, though. The amount of articles that center around him from back in the day is ridiculous. I can hardly find anything else.” Heading towards the table he was seated at, you push the plate with his sandwich towards him, along with a glass of water, before setting your own stuff down, “Don’t worry, I haven’t given up looking quite yet.”

He looks at the sandwich then back at you, “You don’t have to do this every time I see you, (Y/N).”

“Yeah, well,” you take a crunch of your sandwich with a shrug, “consider it my hoping that if I feed you, you’ll wanna’ come back, Soldier.”

The Soldier smiles, and it’s fantastic. It’s like, for that shimmer of time, he was just a normal man and you were just a normal girl, eating your completely normal sandwiches and not talking about trying to figure out his identity that was kept secret by the terrorist organization that both he and your father worked for. His metal hand reaches for the sandwich, a reminder that you weren’t normal people and that he was an amnesiac with a questionable skill-set.

But the smile stays as he takes a bite, so that’s all that matters, “I’d come back either way.”

* * *

You watched as the helicarriers fell from the sky, along with the rest of the world, through your television screen. There hadn’t been enough time to make it to SHIELD to help once you’d figured out what was happening, and it wasn’t as if anyone was going to tell Pierce’s daughter their plans to oppose him, so you had stayed in the confines of your home, too terrified of the implications that today’s events would have on the rest of your life and the lives of those you cared about.

The life of the man who’s file you were scouring the internet for as soon as Natasha Romanoff herself published Hydra/SHIELD’s dark secrets all over the web. Was he even alive anymore? Could he, even with the enhancements you’d witnessed in the short time you’d known him, survive the drop you’d watched as the crumpled and twisted helicarrier burst into flames?

You weren’t able to find anything useful before you heard a loud knock at your door, immediately putting you on alert as you moved towards it. Was it someone from Hydra? Someone from SHIELD? Someone who was just angry at your father and wanted his reckoning, or a bargaining chip to use against him?

Possibly all three, you realized, as you found who was dripping wet and bleeding on your front doorstep. You knew what had happened to the public extent. How could you not? Everything was on the news. All the things you’d found out about your father over the last few weeks paled in comparison to the mountain of activities he’d actually been part of that you’d been sifting through over the last hour.

But your worry for your own safety in association with your father was on the back burner as soon as you saw the Soldier, and he breathed, “My name’s Bucky.” Bucky, huh? You could finally put a name with the face that you’d worried about practically since you met him.

You glance around quickly before pulling him inside, “I thought you’d be long gone by now, after what I’ve seen going on on the news.” It wasn’t like him to use the front door, but you supposed that no one would think to look for him here, anyway.

He shakes his head, his usually wild hair sticking to the sides of his face as he looks into your eyes, “There’s something I have to do first, and…” He trails off, a look of uncertainty on his face when he glances away for just a moment.

“What, Bucky?” the name feels foreign on your tongue, but somehow it suits him much better than ‘Soldier’ had. You can tell it sounds foreign to him, too, by the way it causes his eyes to snap back to your lips.

He continues, “I would like for you to come with me.”

“Come with you?” you repeat, not having thought you could get any more surprises today, “Where?”

“First, to,” Bucky sighs, running his metal hand through his hair as his jaw clenches, “to— I don’t know. I need to figure out who I am.”

Realizing your hand still gripped his soaked arm, you pull him further into the house, “First, you need some dry clothes. I’ll see what I can find about you in the mean time.”

He lets you lead him through the house, letting you deposit the clothes you’d bought nearly a week ago for him just-in-case into his arms, and finally spoke again, “I know Steve… Captain America.” Only able to nod at that bit of information, you begin to think of how it could possibly help in the short amount of time that you had to search for information on Bucky.

Part of you was afraid that if you left him alone in your bathroom for long, he’d be gone forever. Disappear like you’d figured he would after everything went down the way it had over at SHIELD.

Maybe it was that fear he saw in you when you asked him, “Dry up and meet me in my room when you’re done?”

But he reached out to you this time, a softer and less alert look on his face than he’d held for these last and rushed five minutes since he’d shown up at your house, “I’ll be right there. We’ve gotta’ leave after I get done, you know, with or without a lead.”

Your brow furrows, but you nod, hoping that a google search would be enough to bring up something on him if you associated his name with Cap’s, “I’ll see what I can throw together by then.”

Turns out, it was.

“Who knew, you’re famous,” you breathe as he enters your room, dry all except for his hair, turning the laptop to face him and watching as his eyes scan the article titled ‘ _Smithsonian Opens Captain America and the Howling Commandoes Exhibit_ ’ accompanied by an antique picture of a clean-cut and shaved version of himself, laughing with Steve Rogers.

“First, the Smithsonian, then?” he asks as you abandon the laptop on your bed, along with your cell phone, and grab the two backpacks you’d managed to scrounge up in the short amount of time you’d had.

“If that’s what you want,” you nod, scooping up the dark baseball cap of your father’s that you’d found before you cover Bucky’s damp hair with it, “but we’ve gotta’ be incognito.”

Bucky gives you a small, amused smile, reaching out to pull the hem of your red sweater into his grip, “This is incognito?”

You pull up the hood of it, “It is now.”


End file.
